nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes: PSA Advices
Disney Heroes: PSA Advices About the PSA's At the end of every Episode of Disney Heroes, the Characters give some information on how to handle the situations and learn advices on how to keep Earth safe including Humans. Season 1 (Poseidon Danger) (We find Ann, Kim, Cat Lioness, Elastigirl, Violet, Colette Tatou and Spider-man at the Beach with Lilo and Nani) Cat Lioness: 'In the waters of the coastline, 1 out of 4 Family member is worried about swimming near Animal Territory' (Nani sees a Jellyfish swimming past her) Nani: (She swims to a safe area) 'If you're near it, just head to a safe spot to swim' Colette Tatou: 'And if the the Tide is normal, enjoy surfing or water skiing' (She puts lotion on her arms) Spider-Man: 'Together we can keep ourselves safe while having fun at the Beach' (Kim dives in the water with Ann) Ann Possible: (She and Kim surface) 'So think like a Disney Hero and learn safety' (Amazon Rescue) (It shows Elastigirl, Violet, the 4 Turtles, Ann & April O'Neil at a tropical Jungle in the safe area) Violet: 'I gotta hand it to you, Mom. A outdoor picnic is better than a Home-cook meal' April O'Neil: (She sinks in Quicksand) 'Uh-oh, I'm in Quicksand!' (She is up to her chest) Donatello: 'I got an idea, move slow and you'll escape without a problem' Raphael: 'If you're in a situation, just use ideas to avoid a sticky trouble' (Michelangelo uses a rope to pull April O'Neil out) Michelangelo: 'You said it' April O'Neil: 'And when you're hiking, be on alert for traps and suprises' Leonardo: 'So pair up with a partner and you'll handle situations' Ann Possible: 'Think like a Disney Hero and play safe' (At the Beach) (We find Ann, Kim, Clover, Stella, Cat Lioness and Spider-man at the Beach swimming) Stella: 'Every day, some people came in contact with Sharks' (Clover sees a Great White and she got out of the water) Kim Possible: 'So if you see a Shark, get out of the water fast' Cat Lioness: 'And if you have a papercut, just put a bandage on to prevent a Shark from smelling a drop of blood' Ann Possible: 'If you can remember the rules of Shark contact, you'll be able to handle swimming safety' Spider-Man: 'Just think as a Disney Hero, and learn well' Season 2 (Broly Returns) (We find Ann, Kim, and Joss helping Kairi & Sora set up the Solar Energy on the rooftop) Kairi: 'Did you know that Solar Energy is cheaper than Cleaning Coal?' Kim Possible: 'If we can invest our Money into Solar Energy, we can cut the CO2 Emissions' Sora: 'So write a letter to the Governor or invest by a business that invent Green Energy' Ann Possible: 'With your help, we make make the Earth a better place. So think as a Disney Hero' (Broly Showdown) (It shows Super Saiyan Goku gliding across Manhattan Island) Super Saiyan Goku: 'I want you to join us and save the Earth from Global Warming' (Ann placed a Eco-Energy bulb on the lamp) Ann Possible: 'So use a Eco-Energy light bulb instead of a regular' (Sora and Kairi went for a Jog) Sora: 'If you're looking for a better Health, jog or ride a Bike' Spider-Man: 'Together we can make Earth a healthy planet, so think as a Disney Hero' (Two Futures) (We find Ann helping Cale and Akima build a Wind Energy in the Bronx) Cale: 'Some people wanted cheaper Electricity, so they should invest into Wind Energy' Akima: 'With your help, we can remove CO2 Emissions by Wind Power and have the Earth a cleaner place' (Ann activates the Wind Energy) Ann Possible: 'So think as a Disney Hero, and we can succeed' Season 3 (Sandman Jr.) (Ann, Violet, Aladdin and Sadira made a painting of Martin Luther King Jr. And John F. Kennedy on the brick wall in Brooklyn) Violet: 'In the U.S, 1 out of 4 American is attacked by Gang Members' Sadira: 'And there is no limit to anyone in the neighborhood' Aladdin: 'So if you have a problem, just ask your Family member to solve it' Spider-Man: 'Together, we can end the violence with peace. So think as a Disney Hero' (Super Typhoon attack in Hong Kong) (We find Ann, Mulan and Elastigirl in the water planting a Fish Farm) Mulan: 'Today, we must build Fish Farms to control the population' Elastigirl: 'So write a letter to the Governor and they can help the countries' Ann Possible: 'If our plan succeeds, we can keep the spechies for Generations to come. So think as a Disney Hero' (Hydroman Vs Mud Creature) (At the Hot Springs area, Elastigirl & Violet check the surroundings before entering the Jacuzzi) Elastigirl: 'If you're gonna relax in a Jacuzzi, just check your surroundings' Akima: (She appears and picks up a small toothpick on the ground near Violet) 'If you see any sharp objects such as a tack or even a small toothpick, just watch your step' Violet: (She, Akima and Elastigirl enter the Jacuzzi) 'And that way, you won't even get a small injury' Ann Possible: 'So think as a Disney Hero' Category:PSA Message Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Disney Channel Series